Various types of microphones and receivers have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. For example, a receiver typically includes a coil, bobbin, stack, among other components and these components are housed within the receiver housing. Other types of acoustic devices may include other types of components.
Generally speaking, a receiver motor typically includes a coil, a yoke, an armature, and magnets. An electrical signal applied to the coil creates a magnetic field within the motor which causes the armature to move. The armature, sometimes referred to as a reed, forms a part of the magnetic circuit. The armature is coupled to a diaphragm. The moving diaphragm produces sound and this sound is presented to a user.
As mentioned, a receiver typical includes a reed or armature. The reed, in some instances, may be U-shaped (in the cross section). In other cases, the reed may be E-shaped and generally flat (in the cross section). In some aspects and circumstances, the E-shaped flat design yields a better performance than U-shaped armatures. Unfortunately, the E-shaped flat design also tends to be stiffer because it is often much shorter than the curved U-shaped armature. The stiffness may in effect negate at least some of the benefits of the E-shaped flat design. This has led to some user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches and has sometimes limited the usage of E-shaped armatures in receivers.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will be appreciated further that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.